


The Extra Passanger

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Moving In Together, Sleep, Sleeping Together, all but madoka/mami are background, and Madoka&Homura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Mami and Madoka move in together.Madoka may have forgotten to mention a few things though.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Madoka, Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko/Shizuki Hitomi, Miki Sayaka/Shizuki Hitomi, Sakura Kyouko & Tomoe Mami, Sakura Kyouko/Shizuki Hitomi
Kudos: 12





	The Extra Passanger

Madoka was happy, she and her friends had survived Walpurgisnacht. All thanks to Homura. 

It had been relatively easy to get the full truth from Homura after that day. Causing her to know the girl was definitely one of her best friends. She had ended up comforting the girl more than once, learning as much about her as she could and making the girl one of the closest friends.

Homura had told her everything, and after a couple years she ended up wanting to move out of her parents for a bit of independence, but didn't quite have enough money to do so herself.

When she’d brought it up with Homura, the girl offered to move in together. Madoka accepted. Homura often hung around her as she went off to do things.

Then Mami asked her on a date, which she agreed to. Sayaka had been dating Kyoko and Hitomi for years in a relationship that they refused to talk about how it started. Besides Kyoko saying she liked to eat, and eating with others. Causing everyone but her and Homura to blush.

~~ She'd needed to explain to Homura later that day. That hadn't been fun. ~~

Still, she had been interested in the blonde for a while. So the decision hadn't even been hard! Although given how the girl had been acting nervously around her for a while beforehand she must've thought she and Homura were dating! Which was beyond silly!

Homura was ace after all!

Later on, she realized neither she or Homura had told Mami about that minor fact, or that they were living together.

\---

Mami was on top of the world! Madoka had become her girlfriend, and it was amazing! It felt nice to have someone to connect to in a romantic way like this!

She’d been worried that Homura and Madoka were already dating, given how they seemed to do most things together, and how Homura was rarely at her own home. Sleeping at Madoka’s house so often that she had a lot of things there because she was there so often. Not that she could say much considering Kyoko did something similar, but still! Even Kyoko spent more time at 'her' house.

But as the months passed, she decided to ask an important question.

"Madoka, would you like to move in together?"

The pink haired girl had nodded, eyes full of excitement as they began planning. 

In the end the plan was to use Mami’s apartment for now as they looked for a good place. She’d tried to help pack, but Homura had told her to go back and get ready while she took care of it. Which made sense, even if she didn’t entirely like having to leave her girlfriend. 

Then she heard a knock on the door, which she quickly answered, revealing Madoka’s beautiful, cheerful smile, and Homura’s standard blank expression. 

She quickly waved them in, finishing dinner as Homura set everything up at lightspeed.

It was only when they were going to bed that Mami finally noticed that Homura hadn’t left, because the girl took the opportunity to flop down on Madoka’s other side on the bed they were on and cuddle into it. She had been tired though, and assumed it was just her imagination. 

Waking up the next morning confirmed the opposite, almost making her freak out. Thankfully she hadn't fired before Madoka explained at least. It was a little annoying knowing all that now, but whatever. She could appreciate keeping your best friend close.

She was less appreciative though when Homura practically splayed herself over both of them the next night. She endured it though.

She was kinda angry though when the night after that Kyoko was over, saw it, and took that as permission to do the same.

She did appreciate the cuddling though, even if both of them needed to stop throwing themselves over others. 


End file.
